


Pumpkins

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Decapitation, Dismemberment, Gen, Rule 63, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Pumpkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Miles and Mila are twins for this au because it works

Mila’s new neighbor was sweet but definitely strange.  They barely knew each other and yet this man, Eddie Gluskin as he’d introduced himself almost the moment he moved into the apartment next door, was always there.  It felt as though he left his apartment the same time she left hers and he always tried to talk to her.  She put up with it, not wanting to be confrontational with someone who had just moved in, but he was starting to put her on edge.  He was just too _nice_ to her.

It had been a week of him bothering her constantly, leaving flowers outside her door, “bumping” into her at the grocery store, and getting her mail for her when she’d had enough.  She invited her twin brother Miles over for a vent session.

“Miles, he’s driving me crazy.  He constantly wants to talk to me and follows me around and I don’t know what to do anymore!”  She sighed and sat down on her couch next to her brother.

Her twin looked over at her, frowning slightly.  “If you want to stay with me for a bit, you can.  You don’t have to put up with that guy, okay?”  Miles patted her shoulder before standing up.  “I have work to do but you can come over tonight, okay?  See you later.”  He smiled a bit as he left, determined to find out more about this Eddie Gluskin who was creeping out his sister.

\--

It had been a few hours since her brother had left and Mila was getting ready to head over to his apartment across town when there was a knock on her door.  She hesitated, afraid that it would be Eddie but if she told him she had family matters to attend to, he would leave her alone, right?  Trying to look calm, she opened the door, not surprised to see Eddie standing in front of her.  What did surprise her, though, was that he was holding two large pumpkins in his hands.

“Hello, Mila darling!  I decided to get you some pumpkins for you to get into the holiday mood.  I already cleaned them out for you, so you don’t need to get messy.”  His smile was bright as he waltzed into her apartment and set them on her counter.

“Eddie, I…  Well, thank you but I have a family emergency I need to get to…”  She could tell that he wasn’t listening and she sighed as he pulled her over to the pumpkins.

A strange coppery smell hit her nose as she got up close to the pumpkins and she noticed there was a red smudge around the lids.  “Eddie, what…?”

“Don’t worry, darling.  I did the liberty of ridding your life of that man who was bothering you.  He’ll never touch you again, Mila.  We can’t have another man touch you, even if it’s just on the shoulder.”  Eddie smiled brightly and lifted the lids off the pumpkins, one of which contained a pair of hands and the other…

Mila tried to back away from Eddie but his grip on her arm tightened, holding her in place, forcing her to look into the eyes of her decapitated twin brother.


End file.
